Reason
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: A loud explosion can be heard; the Autobots frightened for one cycle about one member before every Cybertronian's processor went blurry as memories were removed.


**AN: This is sort of a Trans-fan dimension crossing/Cybertronian OC insert, as in, oh you will see. Everything at the moment is a little OOC, but it will get better, and I tried to use as many Cybertronian terms as possible, but ones I didn't use I just used English terms. Sorry about that.**

**Oh, and while I am at it, I am currently looking for an Allspark Shard replica, does anyone know where I can get one? And what is another name for mother and father in Cybertronian?**

**I only own Stormrider and the term 'adapter'. Everything else is owned by Hasbro.**

Speaking Code:

**::blah::** Comm. talk

'_blah'_ thoughts

"_blah" _Cybertronian

"blah" English and/or other language and/or sign language (will state)

_:'blah': _sign language

* * *

_Reason_

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter One_

* * *

**::This is ridiculous Bee.::** I mutter to Bumblebee over our personal link. **::My creators already know that we are to be bonded.::**

**::An over-protective Optimus is something I don't want to deal with.::** Bee whispers back as we drive, well, he drives, I fly, across Cybertron.

**::Regardless, my femme creator would calm him, in ways I don't want to know.::** I shudder as Bee laughs. **::Shut it!::**

**::Sorry.::** He laughs.

**::No you're not. I have half a processor to ditch you and go get my mech creator to kill you, aft.::**

**::Would you stop being formal?::**

**::Okay, let me be a little less formal then...I have half a fraggin' processor to ditch you on the side of a cliff, then fly my sexy aft home and convince OP to shoot you in the groin plating then in between your optics, afthole.::**

**::I don't even think Prime would be that aggressive.:: **Ratchet's voice amused voice chimes in.

**::I might get Big Aft to do it for me then.::** I send him.

**::RIDER!::** Bee shouts angrily.

**::Sorry, I might have open our link to public.::**

**::When?::**

**:Oh, when you laughed about me not wanting to know about what my creators do when I am not around.:: **I send a brief, evil laugh. **::Sweet, sweet revenge.::**

**::Very Decepticon." '**Hide snorts.

**::That is what happens when I have to be trained by the Elite Air Command Trine.:: **I respond to my ground weapons trainer. **::I pick up some very Decepticon traits. But, you all love me, right.::** A playful, but pregnant silence starts between all of the Bots online. **::Right?::** I growl lightly.

**::Right!::** All of the Bots reply. Bumblebee shakes his ground form.

**::That is a very bad sign.::** He sends to me. I set up our private link again.

**::Oh, I know they love me with all their sparks, but they just need a little push, like you did.::** Bumblebee hums in agreement.

**::Come down here.::**

**::Better idea, race. Last one to base has to snatch some high grade for later.::** Bee groans.

**::Unfair.::**

**::Ready, set go!:: **I say quickly before boosting my speed up.

* * *

"_Unfair."_Bee whirls at me. _"You have boosters."_

"_Callin' me a cheater?" _I look at him. _"I thought you loved me."_

"_I do, with my entire spark."_ He taps his spark chamber.

"_Sure."_ I click back.

"_Rider."_

"_Bee."_ I turn and smile widely.

**::Incoming call.::** I groan before switching on my private link.

"_Sorry Bee."_

**::What Screamer?::**

**::Don't call me that!:::**

**::Sorry. What, oh Devine Leader that Primus has so clearly blessed, do you and your glitched trine want now?::** I send sarcastically, feeling Starscream's ego inflate quickly, then deflate just as fast.

**::Don't be mean to your teachers.:: **Thundercracker joins in, telling me off as if I were I sparkling.

**::Well, you did interrupt valuable time with Bee.::** Amusement leaks through all three of my teachers. **::No, we were not doing anything naughty.::**

**::Don't do anything I wouldn't!:: **Skywarp chimes in.

**::You're a 'Con, I doubt there is much you wouldn't do.::** I say dryly.

**::I wouldn't shoot a team mate unless they were a threat and I wouldn't kill sparklings or those who could breed sparklings.::** I am not sure who said that, they all sound the same.

**::Good. I am safe.::**

**::I didn't say anything about younglings.::** That has to be 'Screamer, I would recognize his dry, humourless voice anywhere.

**::Well, the tests came back. Shoulda seen Ratchet's face, and my creators, and all the Autobots...:: **I think for a moment. **::AND I AM NOT A YOUNGLING! I CAN DRINK HIGH GRADE NOW!::**

**::Young by our standards.::** Thundercracker mutters.

**::That is because you are all over a thousand vorns old.::** I turn to see Bee, head crocked to one side in confusion.

"_Sorry, just one nanoclick."_I apologise.

**::Frag off.::** I growl at the three seekers.

**::Oh, little Bumblebee is more important than us.::** 'Cracker says, sounding genuinely hurt.

**::Yep, now go away.::** I turn and mutter _"stupid, fraggin' seekers."_

"_Optimus just called us in."_ Bee sighs.

"_Sorry Bee, but 'Screamer and all."_ I let a sigh run through my vents. _"I am truly sorry."_ I shrug as a pair of silver arms surround me.

"_It's okay." _He whirls. I chuckle.

"_Let's go, or OP will be mad."_ I sigh as my helm starts to pound slightly. _"Come on Bee."_ I lead him out to the meeting room. _"Hello."_ I wave as we enter the large, metallic room with Autobots left, right and centre, my creators in the middle of the room, looking concerned.

'_What the frag is going on?'_ I think, looking at them.

**::Bee? Do you have any idea?::** I look at the silver mech.

**::No, I don't.::** I grit my dental plating.

**::It has to be 'Con related, surely.::** I sit in between Bee and Blurr, opening our private link to include him as well. **::How about you Blurr? Have any idea?::**

**::No, nothing. Whydoyouask? IthoughtPrimewouldhavetoldyou.::** It takes me a while to decipher what he said, but when I do I consider everything my mech creator told me over the past vorn.

**::He told me to stop seeing 'Screamer and his trine, said he thought it was unsafe. Besides that...nothing.::**

**::.::** Blurr thinks softly over the link.

**::Hang on.::** I cut off the link with the Autobots and open the one to the trine commander.

**::Starscream, where are you?::** Silence. **::Starscream, is there a 'Con meeting about to begin?::** Slight fear is all I can feel from him. **::Cracker, Warp, what is happening?::**

**::Starscream just went into a meeting with Lord Megatron.::** Skywarp sends over. **::What's wrong?::**

**::Prime just called in us all for an emergency meeting. Any word?::**

**::Word about what?::**

**::Battle plans? Are we going to actually migrate this cold war into an actual one?::**

**::Nothing. Sorry.::**

I sigh and look at Bee, shaking my head. **::Thanks.:: **I reopen the old link and close the new. **::Nothing, Starscream is currently in a meeting with his royal glitch of a mech. I really pity whatever poor femme and mech had to raise him.::**

"_Hey Sparkling."_ I groan as Sunstreaker sits behind me.

"_Hello Sunny, Swipe."_ I turn and flash a fake smile. I quickly transform my wings into my back so they wouldn't injure me. _"Name's Stormrider...Sunny."_ I tease. _"Do either of you know what is going on?"_

"_Nothing. Prime hasn't told you anything?"_ Sideswipe asks curious.

"_That'swhatIasked."_ Blurr says in a hurry.

"_Nothing, not a thing. Only to stay away from my teachers."_ I think. _"Maybe they, or we, have declared war. The cold war has gone on long enough, maybe it is about time we make a treaty or an agreement, or, in fact, go into a full war."_ Ratchet and Wheeljack walks in. _"Maybe the Hatchet would know."_

"_If you want to know, ask him"_ Bee says.

"_Scared?"_ I tease.

"_Youbetchya."_ Blurr interrupts.

"_Two hundred credits each that they have declared war, if you are too scared to ask."_ I grin evilly. _"Unless you are too scared for that as well."_

"_Make it three."_

"_Need more paint, Sunny?"_ I lean back, smirking slightly. _"You can barely see the scratch...es"_ I refer to our last 'mock' fight, which turned rather...rough. I dented a lot of his armour and there is almost no where on his form that hasn't been scratched._ "If you weren't so picky with your paint colour, you wouldn't be in this situation."_

**::If he wasn't so picky about his paint, then he wouldn't be Sunstreaker.::** Bee murmurs while hugging me through our bond.

**::Regardless, it is ridiculous.::**

"_Anyone else?" _I ask, looking around.

"_Iwill."_ Blurr nods after some thought.

"_Same."_ Bee pumps his clenched servo into the air as OP stands up to the front of the room.

**::Bee, I don't have three hundred credits, I will need to borrow it off you.::** I look at Bee in worry. **::And I thought that you guys wanted the war?::**

**::But we want the Autobots to declare it.::** Bee looks at me. **::And no, you cannot borrow credits from me.::**

'_Slag.'_ I think. _'I am going to owe them credits, twelve hundred of them.'_ Our attention draws towards Prime, who still looks troubled.

"_The Decepticon's have declared war."_ He wastes no time. I smirk as all the mechs lightly groan, all lost.

"_Three hundred credits each boys."_ I whisper to all of them.

**::So...you have declared war?::** I ask over my teachers link

**::We declared war?::** Skywarp asks in shock. **::Oh...yeah we declared war.::** My lip plating twitches slightly. Skywarp was always a little ditsy.

"_Defence will go up."_ I whisper to Bee. _"We will lose many. Maybe even society itself."_ He nods in agreement.

"_Well, knowing Prime, you won't be a part of it. He will probably force you into hiding."_ Bee looks at me, his optics glowing with mischief. _"Wanna bet on that?"_

"_I know Prime too well to bet on that. Of course I am not going to be a part of this because war, both of my creators won't allow it."_ I glare at him. _"You already owe me three hundred credits; I am not giving it back."_ I smile in a sarcastic way before turning back to watch Prime, going over what we had to do to protect Cybertron. _"Slag, I remember something."_ I turn to Bee. _"Prime,"_ I raise my voice slightly,_ "what if they get the Allspark? Just even the thought of what they will do if they get it is terrifying. They will, at some stage, consider it to create more Decepticons, what will we do when that happens?"_ I ask him directly.

"_We will deal with it when the time comes."_ Ironhide calls out. _"If it ever does."_

"_Give it a vorn or two Ironhide, if we don't get a plan either ready, or better yet, apply it, it may be too late."_ I growl at him.

"_Did Starscream-"_

"_Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker do not discuss anything to do with the Decepticons with me, and I with them about the Autobots, we know where our loyalties lie and we keep things as professional as we can."_ I speak quietly, but angrily. _"The only thing we discuss that might have had the slightest piece of information about the Autobots and the 'Cons was two minutes ago, when I confirmed that they knew about the war and it wasn't Mega-aft just sticking his helm in his crotch-plating, before that, nothing. Oh, only Ratchet's amazing work and my test results, because they have a right to know. In fact, I told them for our safety because if I am around other Autobots, they can't harm me. Seekers, I mean."_ I finish my rant and cross my arms, running my glossa over my dental plating. Primus, he is such a glitch.

"_Enough, Stormrider."_ Optimus tells me sternly. _"Ironhide, I must agree with my daughter, the Allspark will need constant protection."_ I smirk over at Ironhide.

**::Stormrider.::**

**::I hate it that you can create links without my permission.::** I tell Elita-One. **::What?::**

**::Leave Ironhide alone, Optimus doesn't need this right now.::** She warns.

**::Ironaft needs to get some. Or better yet, pull his helm out of his crotch plating. I'll help him.::**

**::You need to learn when to shut your vocal chords down.::**

**::Ironhide needs to learn when to put a stabilising servo into his mouth plate.::** I grumble.

"_What are you upset about 'Rider?"_ Bee asks

"_E-1 is telling me to be quiet and ignore Ironhide."_ I update him quietly.

"_Well, Prime is assigning us certain tasks. Guess who is guarding you?"_

"_You?"_

"_Yep."_ He sounds really excited. _"Guard duty."_

"_But you are a scout; surely you would want to do something else."_ I look at him. _"You sure you want to guard me?"_

"_Positive."_ I nod twice, happy. Everyone gets up, I realise that the meeting is over. I grin as I transform my wings out, twitching them slightly to remove the stiffness.

"_I just need to go out, by myself Bee."_ I tell him. _"Then you can play guard, if Prime hasn't offlined you."_ I walk out of the room, twitching my wings playfully. _"Thanks Bee Bee."_ I wave and transform into my jet form, flying quickly through the corridors and out to the open world.

* * *

The wind feels amazing, the speed is exhilarating, the view – beautiful. The only problem - Hound and Cliffjumper on one side, Skywarp and Thundercracker on the other.

**::Stormrider, Prime requests your presence at base.::** Hound calls to me.

**::I need to get something first, I owe someone something, I just need to get a few things. Give me thirty cycles, maybe a joor, please?::** I plead. **::Oh, and 'Warp and 'Cracker? Leave me be!::** I grumble to them. **::Sorry Hound, Cliff.::** I apologise before picking up speed slightly so they couldn't catch up, the advantage of being me. **::I'll see you guys when I get back. Oh, and tell OP it was my fault that you couldn't keep up. Or the Hatchet's, either way.::** I laugh as I twirl while raising my altitude slightly.

I transform mid-air, landing softly in the alley. I place my wings into my back, guarding it with more armour. I transform so I am slightly shorter and my armour makes me look different. Being an Adapter is amazing. Walking out to the large market, I try to ignore all the offers, just heading to my destination.

"'_Drop?"_ I groan at my cover name for here. _"Thought your mech creator didn't like you out in these parts."_

"_He can complain all he wants, but he cannot keep me from here, Thundercracker. Everything here is cheaper than where he prefers me to shop."_ I smile at them sickly sweet. _"Can you leave me alone, as I have asked you many a time today already?"_ Skywarp and Thundercracker speed up to walk by my sides. I take a sharp left towards the stall in need. The mech is my height, silver, a youngling almost grown into his final frame by the look of it, with red optics. I change mine from the purple to red quickly, just in case.

"_I am in need of some sort of protection for a friend's armour. It has to be durable and difficult to scratch, the stuff I normally get, only I need it in yellow."_ I think over it again. _"Two yellow, one black, two red, one silver and, maybe, a purple and a blue."_ I think over it. _"Make it two black, actually, and three yellow."_ I fix up my order. He nods and punches in something into a computer.

"_Who is all this for Skydrop?"_ I grin at him.

"_Oh, I won a bet and I decided to be kind for once in my life."_ I say in a sarcastic manner, but the boys know what and who that I mean. _"And why can't you leave?"_

**::You know why Storm.::** Thundercracker sends me.

"_I take that as a no."_ I groan. _"Why, why, why did Primus have to curse me?"_ I whine out loud as the mech comes back with a large, black box which I know contains all of the protective, coloured gloss that I had ordered. Knowing the amount, I pass over nine hundred of my winnings and taking the box.

"_The credits didn't even last an mega-cycle." _Thundercracker teases.

"_Hey! I still have three hundred left!"_ I protest.

"_Knowing you, it will be gone by the end of the joor."_ Skywarp looks a little amused as I huff at his statement.

"_Yes, I might buy some scrap parts for my projects, but I won't spend it all."_ I argue, knowing that it would probably end up as a lie. By the looks of the trine, they know it too. _"If I transform, will you put it into my back?"_ I ask as I walk into a large alley and transform my wings into my back. I hear two mechs leave and I turn to see an angered Thundercracker. _"Skywarp warped?"_

"_And Starscream did an immediate Mach-3."_ He finished in a bitter tone. _"Transform."_ He sighs and I transform into my Cybertronian car, silver and triangular, faster than Bumblebee, faster than Blurr. I open my back and Thundercracker carefully places it into the small area, the edges scratching me softly. _"Careful bit-brain!"_ I hiss as I shut my back. _"See you guys when I see you."_ I say as a goodbye before speeding off.

* * *

When I reach the base, Ratchet is the one who lets me in, a small smirk on his face when I park and slide the large box out of me. Transforming into my wingless form, I grin at him. _"Shut it Hatchet. Did Optimus find out I was gone?"_ I ask.

"_Yes, he also found where you were as well. Kaon, really?"_ I shrug.

"_Kaon for less than thirty cycles, why must he be so uptight about this? I have 'Screamer, which must count for something."_ I whine as I open up the box to find ten smaller cubes. _"I owe Sunny a couple of things. Good enough excuse?"_ I ask him as Wheeljack walks into the corridor.

"_Probably not, knowing Prime."_ Ratchet tells me.

"_Frag, I am going o be in trouble."_ I mutter.

"_Why?"_ Wheeljack grins at me.

"_I was in Kaon because I was grabbing Sunny, Swipe and I some protective paint, because I scratched him so badly."_ I explain.

"_He is going to be so angry."_

"_He is pacing right now, in fact."_ Ratchet grins as I moan.

"_I am in deep slag." _I grit my dental plating. _"Can I hide in the Med-Bay, just for, like, the next fifty vorns?"_ I smile sweetly at our CMO. He hums, as if considering it.

"_No."_ He states bluntly.

"_I hate you." _I mutter as I pick up the box and start to walk around the base towards the twin's quarters. Not wanting to go inside, I place all of the yellow, the red and one of the black outside the door. I pick up the box with the purple, black, blue and silver cubes before knocking on their door and running off. After putting the box in the back of my room, I walk slowly to my creator's room, waiting for the shouting to begin.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

* * *

There was a lot of yelling from Prime's quarters. No one in their right mind entered that section of the base for quite a while. Things like _"It was just Kaon!", "I had my Protectors.", "It is still dangerous.", "They are Decepticons, Starscream is Megatron's SIC."_ and _"I don't give a flying frag, I trust them!" _can be heard. Then, Elita-One's calming voice. For ten cycles, the nothing could be heard before a femme's screech and a _"You fragging son of a sparkless drone!"_ before she stormed out. Her optics are large and green, blazing in toxic anger. She is slightly shorter than Bumblebee, her main frame lean, silver with purple framing her arms and blue framing her legs with a half of a black Autobot sign clashed with a silver Decepticon sign with a lightning bolt splitting them on her right, upper guantlet area.

Stormrider was furious; her mech creator was over-protective in her processor. Making her leave Cybertron was not a thing she wished to do, but it was apparently the only way to save her.

'_What a pile of slag.'_ Repeated through her processor as she replays the memory file of the conversation that took place just a cycle ago.

Storming into her room, she falls down onto her berth, thinking about what she should do.

Finally, she opens a link with her Protectors.

**::Prime has ordered me to leave Cybertron.::** She sends. **::Thought you might would like to know. Don't tell Megatron.::**

**::He his your mech creator's brother.::** Skywarp sends through.

**::Regardless, he could use my abscess as a bargaining chip.::** She explains. **::Someone is coming, I will see you, hopefully, in the future.::** She cuts off the link and turns her head to see the familiar pink and white form of her femme creator.

"_Time?"_ She whirls at her. Elita-One nods.

"_Sweetspark, it is for your own safety."_ She growls at the pink and white femme.

"_Or just for the good of the war that could kill us all?"_ She grumbles as they walk towards the departure bay. _"Does Bee know?"_ She asks, slightly concerned.

"_He was briefed, but he can't be there."_ A large amount of wind whines through her daughter's vents.

"_Why? Is he on a mission?"_

"_Yes."_ Her answer is short and breaks her daughter's spark. Her wings twitch with the desire to come out and fly to her intended. She fights back that desire to be with him and she enters the departure bay, Ratchet and Ironhide there.

"_Prime couldn't be here because..."_ She trails off.

"_Mainly because he was afraid you would rip his spark out, Little One."_ Ironhide snorts at the insanity of it.

"_Oh, I was planning that."_ She mutters bitterly before revealing her weapons, Ironhide checking them all, declaring them functional. The familiar feeling of a sparkling flicking its gadlings over her body as Ratchet scans her.

**::Don't.::** She sends as the scanning stops right at her spark. **::Leave it be.::** He nods and continues his scans as she retracts her weaponry.

"_Tell everyone I said bye and that I love them all with my entire spark. Especially Bee."_ She mumbles, ignoring her aching spark while getting into the small escape jet. She starts it up and flies out quickly, trying to ignore the pulling of her spark.

* * *

Barely ten histers from the Autobot base, a loud explosion can be heard, the Autobots frightened for one cycle about one member before every Cybertronian's processor went blurry as memories were removed.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue?**

**Websites I used were:**

** deuxclaret . wikia wiki / Glossary**

** jaylyn . hypermart writings / tfgloss / tfinsult . html**

** transformers . wikia wiki / Units _ of _ time**


End file.
